Dark Intrusion
by IsraAl'Attia-Theron
Summary: A five year old Sora makes a wish on a star, that same night a boy named Haruka appears on the beach of Destiny Island's who doesn't remember much, then was then adopted by Sora's family. Fast-forward as Haruka help's Sora, Riku, and Kairi build the raft to go out and see worlds unknown to them, but it seems that Haruka remembers more about his past then he lets on. Yaoi! Omcx?
1. Chapter 1

**So, i might just do this story so i have something to do...so it will go at a leisurely pace.**

**Oh, and thanks for taking the time out of your schedule to even bother with reading this~...and if you didn't have a schedule...well thanks all the same!**

**Now i should really get back to doing my freaking KHR fanfiction!...and my SnK one. ugh...stupid brain that keeps going from one thing to another!**

* * *

Intrusion: Wish upon a star.

It was late at night when a little boy, with browns spiky hair, round Blue innocent eyes, and tan skin, looked out the window of his room. He was suppose to be in bed an hour ago, but was to restless to sleep, and resorted to looking out at the night sky at each star. He lived on a tropical island with his best friend, who was a little older then himself and seemed more mature. He had lived there all his life on the island with his parents. It was quiet, calm, and nothing ever unexpected ever happened besides the storms that would sometime appear.

All in all it was boring.

He didn't count the new cave that he had discovered a few days ago, yes it was exciting but then it also became boring when he found out nothing but a door was in there. A door that couldn't be open for that matter. Currently he was trying to remember each constellation that his friend had shown him as he thought back to earlier this day, when he was walking around the market with his mother and saw a pair of siblings. He watched as as they played and laughed together, he always wondered what having a sibling would be like. Specifically an older one who could show him things, he didn't want a younger one that would bother him. He sighed when he asked his mom why he didn't have a big brother. She never answered him, instead she gave him some munny to buy some ice-cream. He sighed as he decided that he should probably go to bed soon, he was suppose to wake up early tomorrow because his dad said he wanted him to go somewhere with him. And so, he went under the covers and waited to fall asleep as he glanced outside one more time.

"Huh?" he said as he straightened up. There in the sky was a shooting star! "Oh! I gotta make a wish!" he said and scrambled to the window, clasping his hands together and bowing his head with his eyes shut. "I wish I had an older brother!" he mumbled a few times, "...And maybe a new toy sword too please!" he added quickly. He cracked open an eye, wanting to see if it was too late adding that other part, only to gasp in surprise when the star landed, which made the ground shake, on the beach. Without thinking he got up and grabbed his sandal's before jumping out the window-he was so glad that he lived in a one story house-and ran towards where the star had landed. He was so excited to see what a real falling star looked like, '_maybe it would still have some magic seeping out of it? Maybe that's how falling stars granted wishes?!'_ Oh he was so excited that he had tripped and landed face first on the ground with an 'oomph', but he ignored it and kept running as fast as he could. He could see the beach now as he tumbled down the slight slope, he saw that he scraped his knee and again, ignored it, as he searched by moon light to see where it landed. "hmmmm..." he hummed as he squinted, thinking that would help his vision, while walking. "Where did it go?" he mumbled with a puff of his cheeks. Then a thought crossed his mind. "Oh man! What if it landed in the water instead of the sand?" he said with a saddened expression. He looked longingly out to the sea, he could of cried for not getting the chance to get the star, and was turning to get back home before anyone noticed. Well that was until he heard something.

"hng..." said a voice. He instantly ran towards it and came upon a crater-a _big_ crater-with someone inside of it. He slid down the side of it and reached the person, only to find that it was a kid. He flipped him over, he didn't think that he could be very comfortable with his face full of sand, and widened his eyes. It was a boy, with dark blue-green short hair, the bangs in front stopped just a few centimeters below his eyes and covered the right eye, he also had pointed ears with some earring's that were in the cartilage part. He wore a black muffler that seem big on him, there was a white checker pattern at both ends, but the one in the front had the word 'Haruka' in dark red stitched in the lower left corner, he guess that was his name. A white and gold jacket, the gold lining the edges and inside with the rest of it white, red cargo shorts stopping just below his knees, boots that seemed to have some metal plating on them, he also had a metal shoulder pad that was layered on his left shoulder, it was also white and gold. And finally a black turtle neck with some type of cross sash around his chest with a small metal heart in the middle. The boy started to stir, he could now see that he had the brightest blue eyes ever seen. In fact they seemed to glow in the dark, which honestly he thought was very cool, as they blink a few times then looked around. The bright eyes then landed on him.

"Hi!" he said as the boy sat up and clutched his head with one hand. As he did that, something fell out of his pockets. Both boys looked down to see a trinket of a star made of glass, it was tinted gray with that same metal heart in the middle, each edge looked like the sea-shells that he would find on the beach. So he picked it up and handed it to the boy, who gave a nod of thanks, before crossing his legs and smiling. "My names Sora!" he greeted with his hand out, "Whats your name?" he said with a tilt of his head, he knew it but remembered that good manners to let the other person to introduce themselves first.

"...Haruka..." he said softly while slowly gripping Sora's hand, once he did Sora shook it enthusiastically. That was when Haruka felt something warm go down his cheek, lifting his free hand up he touch it before pulling it away and seeing that it was blood. Sora gasped in horror as he looked at Haruka's hand. Then quickly lifted up his hair and saw that there was a long gash across his right eye. Haruka touched it lightly and winced, no doubt it was probably infected or something if it hurt so much just because he lightly touched it.

"SORA!" a female voice yelled. Sora looked up, tears in his eyes and looked ready to run for help. Haruka looked up in time to see a woman with blue eyes and tan skin, with long dark brown hair, look down into the crater they were in with a flashlight. She pointed it at Sora and let out a breath before looking very angry, "Morgan! I found him!" she called over her shoulder, Haruka could hear other voices and the shines of flashlights as they neared. "SORA! What in the WORLD were you thinking coming out here in the middle of the night?!" she scolded him.

"MOM! MOM!" he said while crying out, shocking the worried woman, while wiping away his tears. That was when a man, who Haruka assumed was Morgan, with spiky light brown hair and tan skin one look and you could tell that he was Sora's father. Sora then started to point at Haruka, getting his parents attention on him, "PLEASE! HARUKA'S HURT!" he wailed and started to cry even more.

Both parents were shocked as they stared at Haruka. He on the other hand observed the other adults that came over and were now shining their lights onto them. Morgan seemed to get to his senses first and slid down the fairly large crater, "Yumi! Here take Sora!" he said while grabbing sora and handing him to his wife, then grabbing Haruka and climbing back out. Everyone rushed to the nearest clinic, seeing as Haruka was loosing blood really fast, and waited.

"Sora," yumi said softly as she tried to get Sora to calm down. "It'll be alright."

"I-Is he going to die?" Sora hiccuped, and absolutely terrified to have the thought that Haruka-his new brother-could die when he just met him! Seeing the panic setting on Sora's face Morgan ruffled his hair.

"He wont die Sora." he said and "you need to calm down, because he'll be fine. The doctor will make sure of that."

"R-Really?" he hiccuped out as he tried to hold back on crying. They both nodded making Sora take a deep breath and wipe at his tears furiously, then had a determined look to not cry. "Haruka's going to b-be fine." he said to himself as he looked at the door where his dad had brought him through.

"Sora, what were you doing out there?" Morgan asked as he sat next to yumi, when they had felt that tremor earlier they were worried and went to go check on him. Only to find his window open and Sora gone. Yumi had started to panic when they searched the house and couldn't find him, then they had rushed outside going from house to house to see if they had seen Sora. Each time they said no their panic grew, then the whole neighborhood went searching for him. Morgan even checked Sora's friend's house to see if he had gone there before checking the beach and found him. "Sora you made us worry so much." he sighed out, he then pat Sora's head when he had bent it in shame.

"W-Well there was a falling star-" he started but was interrupted when a boy, who seemed older then him, with silver hair and turquoise eyes came up and smacked his head. "OW!" Sora yelped and clutched his head before glaring at the boy. "RIKU! What was that for?!"

"That was for being an idiot and worrying everyone!" Riku yelled back and smacked him again. "What were you thinking going out to the beach at night?!" he demanded with his arms crossed.

"Thats what I was saying!" Sora yelled back irritated and huffed, "...where was I?" he mumbled as he tapped his chin.

"You said something about a falling star?" yumi said with a small chuckle.

"Oh! Right!" Sora said then proceeded to tell them on how he couldn't sleep then saw the star at night, making the wish for a big brother-he missed the sad look that crossed his parents faces-then how it landed on the beach, and he went out through the window to find it. Only to find Haruka inside of it instead. He then turned to his parents with a grin, "It granted my wish!" he said happily.

"what do you mean Sora?" yumi asked confused.

"I wished for an older brother and it came true! It gave me Haruka!" he said excitedly before his face fell, "But...Haruka's hurt and h...he-" he hiccuped as his eyes started to water. Riku sighed.

"You dope! If Haruka came from the wish you made then doesn't that mean that he's really tough?" he said trying to cheer Sora up. He smiled when he saw Sora think about it and had a look of hope in his eyes. Then the doctor came out with Haruka next to him, a medical eye-patch on his eye, and without warning Sora scrambled out of his mothers lap running up and hugging him tightly.

This surprised Haruka, he stood there awkwardly for a moment, not knowing what to do he slowly hugged Sora back with confusion. Then an elderly man came up to the two, he had well kept hair, gray and white, a cane in hand and a gentle expression as he knelt in front of them. His mustache wiggled a bit when he sniffed. He turned his tired silver eyes towards Haruka, looked him over as the rest of the residents of the island came closer to hear what he would say.

"Hello there," he said with a smile towards Haruka, "I'm the mayor of this little island. Can you tell me what your name is?"

"...Haruka..." he responded softly as he flickered his gaze across the crowed behind the mayor, before looking back.

The mayor hummed as he nodded his head, "Haruka...What a nice name you have there." he said with a smile. "Tell me, Haruka, how old are you?"

"Six."

"Ah! You're older then me!" Sora said happily, after all he couldn't have a big brother if he wasn't older.

The mayor chuckled, "Haruka, how in the world did you end up with that nasty wound and on the beach?" he asked with a worried expression, after all this was a child that didn't live in the village. He knew because he remembered every child that was born or moved here. And he defiantly would have remembered a child that had eyes that would glow. He saw him shut his eyes-or eye in this case-in thought and chew the inside of his cheek, "Take your time."

he opened his eye back up with a tear going down his cheek. "...unversed..." he mumbled, the mayor looked concerned. Whatever this unversed thing was must have been the thing that attacked Haruka. He saw Sora with tears in his eyes again as he hugged Haruka to make him feel better. Haruka looked at Sora and smiled, "Thank you...I bet Lea would-" he started but stopped as his eye widened in horror. Now the mayor got really concerned.

"Haruka?" Sora questioned as he waved a hand in front of him. He didn't respond as he seemed to be remembering something while looking at the floor. The adults all seemed to sense something was wrong, then he started to sob before falling to his knees crying. Everyone practically panicked as they didn't know why he was crying all of a sudden. Sora was petrified, not having the faintest idea on what to do, Riku went up to Haruka and very awkwardly pat hit head.

"Whats wrong?" Riku asked after a moment when he calmed down. He hiccuped a few more times before wiping his tears away.

"Are you okay Haruka?" Sora asked as he clutched his shirt. Haruka nodded.

"I...I can't go back..." he answered.

"Why not?" Riku asked with a raised brow. He didn't answer as he stared at the floor, "well, its okay if you don't want to talk about it." he suggested, Haruka nodded his head. "I'm Riku by the way."

"...Haruka..." he mumbled as he looked up and smiled slightly.

After that it was apparent that Haruka would stay, he had informed them that his father had died and he never knew his mother, and at the moment they had to figure out where he would stay.

"Haruka's staying with me!" Sora yelled out when he got fed up with the adults ignoring him when he tried to speak to them. They looked at him, the mayor raised a curious brow, "I was the one who made a wish on the star for a big brother! And then Haruka came here! So hes my brother!" he huffed out and hugged Haruka's arm. Now the mayor raised both his eyebrows up in surprise and mild curiosity.

"What do you mean by that, Sora?" he asked him, and again Sora retold on how he wished on the star for a brother. The mayor smiled through his retelling, nodding when Sora would ask if he was still following and when he would get off topic and go back. Sighing with a soft chuckle he ruffled his hair and stood up, going towards his parents to discus something with them.

"...Brother?" Haruka asked after a few moments, he looked down to Sora, who was still hanging on his arm, with furrow brows. Sora looked up and nodded his head with glee, then it faltered into a nervous one as he fidgeted.

"D-Do you want to be my big brother?"

Haruka thought for a moment, then nodded his head once with a smile. Making Sora smile widen ten-folds and hug fully with all his might-which wasn't much-as Riku smirked. "Uhm, Riku..?"

"hm?" he responded with a tilt of his head.

"Have you ever seen a star go out before?" he questioned, Riku looked at him confused but really thought about it. He had, in fact, seen some stars go out when he would look out his window.

"Yeah, its really weird."

"Mom said its because it was their time to go." Sora pipped in, then had a contemplating look. "Wonder where they go tho?" then he seemed to go off in his own world, seeing as he made a goofy face. Riku and Haruka chuckled at that, before Haruka murmured something that Riku barely heard.

"Its because the world's **heart's** were taken from them..."

Riku heard it none the less, and furrowed his brows. Hearts? Planets didn't have hearts.

"Haruka." yumi said as she and Morgan came over with the mayor beside them. She bent and put her hands on her knees, "We have been talking," she started softly as she gestured to herself, her husband and the mayor, "and we would like for you to become apart of-" she took Sora by the shoulders and put him in between herself and Morgan, who had taken a knee next to her with a smile, to emphasize her next part. "-_**our**_ family."

Haruka froze for a bit. They wanted him to join their family? But, they just met him. Are these the type of people that his dad told him about? People who's heart's are so kind that their light could withstand the darkness? He stared as they waited with smiles as bright as the sun.

"...Okay..." he said without even realizing it. Sora broke out of his mothers grip and tackled Haruka to the ground. Shocking him as he hugged him back with a confused expression.

"YAY! HARUKAS MY BROTHER! I HAVE A BROTHER! EVEN IF I DIDN'T GET A NEW SWORD I GOT A BROTHER!" he yelled out as he rolled around the floor with Haruka still in his arms. Some of the adults laughed, while others had already left, Riku shook his head with a smile.

"Shouldn't you be careful about his eye, Sora?" he asked with a sigh. Sora stopped instantly at the reminder of Haruka's eye, let go and apologized. Haruka waved it off, the mayor informed them that he would draw up the proper papers for Haruka's adoption in a few days. They left the clinic and headed towards Sora's home. Once there Yumi and Morgan had to try and figure out where he would sleep, Sora immediately said that they could share a room and practically dragged him there. But Haruka didn't mind, he actually found it amusing that Sora was so happy about this whole thing and honestly Haruka was too. He didn't live with his family, he'd be able to go and visit them once in a while when his dad came to the world he lived on and picked him up. So being apart of a family was...nice. Currently both boys were under the covers, Sora had fallen asleep once his head hit the pillow. Their hands were still intertwined, Haruka slowly fell asleep as he thought about what he could do with his new little brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Intrusion: Growth.

Haruka yawned as he sat upright in the bed, stretching and noticing that the spot next to him was empty. Making him frown slightly, _'he's not here, must have went to the island ahead of me then.'_ he thought while standing up and popping his back. He looked around the room that he and his little brother, Sora, shared for the last ten years since he was adopted into his family. His hair had grown out, it was now in layers, besides his bangs which also grew but was still in the same style as before, he now had a scar on his right eyes-thankfully he could still see out of it-and his eye color seemed to have intensified. It was now a cold icy blue. He had also slightly tanned because of the sun. Haruka had become more physically fit over the years, his jawline was starting to get a slight square shape to it, so far the girls in school ranked him to be good looking next to Riku. yawning again he went and got ready for the day. _'He could have awoken me.'_ he thought with a sigh while grabbing the muffler he was found with, putting it snugly against his neck, then attaching the piece of armor as well. He wore dark grey cargo shorts that puffed slightly at the end with a line of gold going all the way around in the thigh area, black kung fu looking flat shoes-they were comfy and he didn't give a damn what others thought about it-along with a red sleeveless collared styled shirt with gold lining it. A white with red colored sleeveless/backless jacket over it all that resembled the one he had when he was little but altered, and finally putting on his fingerless gloves before heading down stairs after pocketing the star charm.

Looking around he noticed no one was home. Quirking a brow he went into the kitchen to see a note on the fridge. "Lets see, 'Dear Sora and Haruka, your father and I had to leave early today for work, and we may not be back in time for dinner so I am charging Haru with making dinner tonight. Sora no staying up late, In bed by 9:00P.M. mister, you are still in trouble for lying to us about that project you were suppose to have had done and never did. Haru, please make sure Sora gets to bed by the time. And no junk food! -love, Mom~!'" he read while putting some toast in the the toaster for a quick breakfast and hummed, he noticed that there was more on the back, "'P.S. Haru there was a package that came for you, I left it on the table near the door.'" he crumpled it up and threw it in the trash can before getting a glass of milk to drink, he swiped the toast that sprang up with his other hand and started munching on it as he headed towards the front door to see what it was that was brought to him. He spotted a fairly large rectangular package box resting harmlessly next to the small table as he went over, putting his cup down with the toast in his mouth, opening it with the letter opener that was next to it, before bringing the flaps aside to looking inside. He stared at the wooden sword that resembled a key, picking it up to examine it he turned it over a few time until he saw the name 'Terra' carved on the hilt of it. He stared at the sword before putting it back inside of the box and going upstairs, and leaving it behind the bedroom door.

He left the house, locking it after him, and jogged down the street towards the beach. "wonder what I should make for dinner tonight?" he mumbled as he past the store and stopped. He thought for a moment then headed back and went inside, coming back out a few moments later with a bag of frozen treats. "i can make him some soup? Hm, no he'll just get picky about the type...mash potatoes and macaroni?...maybe some fish with rice would be better." he mumbled to himself as he arrived at the beach and headed towards the usual spot where their boats were kept. He furrowed his brows when he didn't see his boat. At all. Instead he found a small note on the floor.

"Borrowed your boat. Hope you don't mind.

-Tidus."

Haruka glared at the note as he sighed in frustration. Grumbling under his breath as he took his jacket, muffler, charm, shoes, and anything else he didn't want to get wet and put them inside of the grocery bag. Tying it up tightly so no water could get in before diving into the ocean and swimming towards the island where Sora and the rest were. He was going to have a 'Talk' with Tidus when he got there about borrowing his boat.

* * *

Took a bit, but he had finally made it to the beach. As he neared he saw a figure in a red jump suit lying in the sand, snoozing away. He trudged onto the sandy beach, soaked, while making his way to the sleeping boy. He had spiky brown hair, a white and blue jacket, a blue belt around his waist with a necklace of a crown around his neck and finally yellow shoes. He stared down at him as he arrived next to him, dropped the bag and taking off his shirt then, as a small smirk crosses his lips, squeezed the water out of his shirt right onto the sleepy boys face. Effectively waking him up as he gave a startled shout and sitting up quickly.

"WHA-?!" he gasped out while shaking his head, he then looked up at Haruka and frowned. "HEY! HARU! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

Haruka chuckled as he sat down next to him, "You were snoozing on the job, weren't you, Sora?" he stated more then asked his brother. Sora could only grin sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment for being caught. Haruka rolled his eyes with a small warm laugh. "Sora, dearest brother..." he sighed out dramatically while putting his hand over his heart. Sora gasped at him as he punched his shoulder.

"Whats with 'Dearest'? God you make it sound like I did something stupid."

"weeeeell..." Haruka trailed off with a shrug of his shoulder, which resulted in Sora tackling him to the ground. They both laughed as they tumbled around the beach. "OW! SORA DID YOU JUST _BITE_ ME?!" Haruka laughed out in shock as Sora straddled him to keep him from moving. He stopped Sora's hands that were reaching to tickle him and tried to throw him off. "Augh! Sora you got heavy!"

"HEY!"

"Must be all the sweets and junk food!" he sighed out before noticing that Sora was looking curiously down at his bare chest. He quirked an eyebrow at him, "What is it Sora?"

"Hm, why are you all wet?" he asked as he tugged one of his arms free from Haruka's grasp, he ran his hand through his hair, moving it back to reveal the scar on Haruka's eye. He glanced down at his brothers toned body and frowned as he compared it to his own thin one.

"Tidus took my boat, so I had to swim over here..._again_." Haruka explained with an eye-roll. "your ass is gonna get wet as well and you'll look like you peed yourself like when you were eight." he said casually, not really caring that Sora was sitting on him, in fact Haruka was fiddling with Sora's belt, tugging and moving it. Sora blushed at the mention of that and tried to get up, but Haruka held him there by his waist with a smirk. "Oh? Leaving so soon brother? I thought we could spend some more quality time together~" he sang while Sora frowned down at him.

"...Is this because I didn't wake you up this morning?" he questioned while crossing his arms, when he received a nod he groaned in frustration. "HARUKA~!" he whined as he tried to get out of his brothers grip, which was ridiculously strong, so no one would accuse him of wetting his pants. "PLEASE~! I DON'T WANT KAIRI TO SEE ME LIKE THIS~!" he yelled frantically as he wiggled around, clawing at the sand to get out. He stopped when he noticed that Haruka had a frown on his face.

"_Kairi_?" he asked with irritated huff. Kairi was a girl that was found a year or so after he himself was. A month or so after that, Sora had take an unnatural interest in her. Soon he started to play with kairi more then he did with Haruka, day by day he would be with _her_ more and more. It got to the point where Haruka thought that Sora had completely forgotten about him and Riku. He at least hangs out with Haruka now, but at home hes always talking about what he and _kairi_ were planning on doing later, or what _kairi_ did today, or what _kairi_ told him. Even the rest of the kids on the island practically forgot he excited since she had arrived. The only one who didn't forget him was Riku, he would still play with him and talk to him. It was apparent that he also didn't really like her, both of them made a promise that they would tolerate her in favor of Sora when he had invited her into their group of three. He still pays more attention towards her then he did to the brother he wished for. How he hatted the girl who took all of Sora's attention. "Don't you talk about _kairi_ enough at home Sora?" he said in frustration as he sat upright.

"Haruka?" Sora asked with concern, "Whats wrong? Why do you sound so mad?" he questioned while looking down at him with his own little frown. When Haruka didn't answer and just stared at him, Sora puffed out his cheeks as his brows furrowed in frustration at his brothers. Sora poked Haruka's cheek for a bit then started to pull it making him do stupid faces. He got frustrated that Haruka didn't do anything but look at him, "Haru~~ are you mad at me?" he asked sadly.

"...sora, no one likes hearing about one person for hours on end..." he said dryly at him before nipping his finger that tried to pull his mouth into a smile. Sora pulled his hand back and pouted at Haruka.

"I don't talk about-"

"Yes. You do." Haruka sighed out, "Sora you are going to lose that finger if you try to pull my mouth into a forced smile again." he warned when Sora's hand, not so subtly, reached for the corner of his mouth before he stopped and dropped it to his side. "This is going to leave a mark..." he sighed while eying his shoulder where a clear bite mark was. "Did you have to bite me?"

Sora shrugged his shoulders, then put their foreheads together while wrapping his arms around Haruka's neck. "so...your not mad at me?" he questioned hopefully.

"Sora its impossible for me to stay mad at you, let alone get mad at you..." Haruka answered with a crooked grin. Sora's face light up with a laugh. It was times like these where Haruka was absolutely happy. Alone time with Sora without him talking about kairi so much. Most people saw it strange that the two were so close, or disturbing, but they didn't care. Seeing as they have shared a bed, since that night he was found then taken into Sora's family, and practically everything else. Minutes passed by in comfortable silence, with only the sound of the waves and trees rustling occasionally. "...Sora." he mumbled as he felt Sora tracing the scar on his eye. He got a hum in response, "what is it with you and my scar?" he mumbled then cracked an eye open to look at him.

"...i dunno...It's just..." he trailed off with a shrug then glanced to his right "Huh?" he said lifting his head, much to Haruka's displeasure, as he smiled. "KAIRI! RIKU!" Sora yelled waving his hand at them as he turned the upper half of his body towards the bridge. Haruka cringed when he heard her name, then scowled when he noticed Sora's eyes brighten up with a faint blush dusting his cheeks.

"Speaking of the little..." he mumbled under his breath before he looked over to his friend and the extra. _'there goes our rare alone time of brotherly affection.' _he thought in disdain. Then out on a calm face.

"Hey Sora! Haruka!" kairi greeted with a wave of her hand as she walked over. Haruka didn't so much as even glance at her direction, but he did mumble a 'hello', instead he rested his head on Sora's shoulder and stared at nothing. She furrowed her brows in confusion at seeing Sora practically straddling Haruka, with the later of the two shirtless and wet might she add, with a clear bite mark on Haruka's shoulder that was turning red. She also saw that Haruka had his arms around Sora's waist possessively, Sora didn't seem to care since he had an arm around Haruka's neck with a smile. "Whatcha' guys doing?" she asked after a bit.

"We were wrestling." Sora answered happily as Haruka continued to ignore her presence. "Right haru?" he asked while turning to his brother.

"Yup." he responded with a smile and a chuckle, he then turned to kairi with a strained smile plastered on his face. "so how's your day going so far kairi?"

"Fine haru~ although I had to wake up this lazy bum earlier and make him do his share of the work." she chided lightly while looking at Sora, who blushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Honestly Sora, you should really pull your weight around here."

"yet all you do is sit on your lazy ass and 'supervise' the progress." Haruka muttered darkly to himself, but it seemed that Sora heard him. Seeing as he turned towards him with a frown.

"Haru!" Sora hissed at him.

"What?" she asked with a tilt of her head, not noticing the growing agitation of Haruka because of the fake kindness he had on. "So are you guy's going to get up and help anytime soon? You know, before people start to talk?" she asked while eying how they sat. she was smiling and had giggled, but Haruka saw the mild look of disgust in her eyes. Just like the rest of the islanders that saw how Sora and Haruka were. Without warning Haruka got up from his sitting position abruptly, knocking Sora from his own sitting position, and grabbing his shirt he walked briskly past her. He couldn't take pretending to be nice to her any longer, god he just wanted to yell at her to go away, but that would get Sora mad at him. And he hated it when Sora was mad at him.

"Hey Haruka." Riku greeted as he picked up the bag on the floor, then gave it to him as he came closer. "Why don't you have your shirt on?" he said while looking him up and down, "And wet." he said with a raised brow.

"Tidus took my boat, had to swim." he explained with a grumble as he grabbed the bag from Riku and headed towards the tiny island with the tree. He cast a few glances over his shoulder to see Sora and kairi now laughing and talking, he felt his irritation grow along with a pang in his chest, 'tsk'ing he turned back around and continued to walk. Riku trailing behind him, casting a brief glance at his friend, before sighing. "Now then, where is Tidus? I need to have a chat with him." Haruka said as he opened the door to the shed that led up to the bridge.

"I think hes up on the deck practicing his sword swinging." Riku answered as he gestured vaguely over at the area. Haruka hummed as he opened the door to the small bridge, crossing it and arriving to the tree. Riku watched as Haruka placed his still wet shirt to dry on the tree before sitting on the ground then opening the bag and taking out the items within. "So whats in the bag?" he asked while sitting next to him. Haruka reached in then held a Popsicle towards Riku, surprising him "oh. Thanks." he said while taking it and started to eat it.

"So, anything need to be done with the raft?" Haruka questioned after calming down while he got another Popsicle out to eat himself.

"Nope. We had Sora do your part since he didn't bother to wake you up."

"How did you know he didn't?" he questioned, Riku gave him a look.

"because when I mentioned where you were he looked guilty. Hes a horrible liar."

"...and what did _kairi_ do?"

"...she supervised..." he answered with a sigh as he glanced at Haruka. Sometimes he found himself staring at Haruka for a long period of time, or looking him up and down, taking in his features, listening only to his voice. He would have to snap out of his thoughts when they always seemed to be of Haruka, when he was little he hated anyone who got too close to Haruka. With the exception of Sora since he was his brother and all. When he had asked his parents about this- they had assumed he was talking about a girl- they told him that he may be in love. Riku was confused by this, after all, Haruka was his friend! How could he like his friend? And he had only met him a few months prior.

"Does she ever do anything?" Haruka muttered as he and Riku both glanced towards the beach where kairi and Sora were currently talking. Sora was grinning like an idiot as kairi had her hand over her mouth chuckling at something. Riku saw the corner of Haruka's mouth turn into a sneer, showing his extra pair of canine teeth that were long and sharp. His eyes narrowed, and it seemed like his icy blue eyes glowed slightly, before looking back out towards the ocean. "Besides being a distraction to Sora..." he grumbled. Riku sighed.

"You seem really angry today." he pointed out, Haruka raised a brow at him in question to which Riku shrugged his shoulders. "I know you don't really like kairi and everything, but you have got to stop snapping at her. She's still Sora's friend...which means she _ours_."

"Riku-" Haruka groaned out in annoyance. But he was cut off by him.

"And since she's our friend then we have to show we..._like_...her. Remember it's for Sora." he said before going back to taking a bite out of his frozen treat. He heard a defeated sigh from Haruka and knew he won that argument.

"Did I ever tell you I hate it when you pull the whole, 'Its for Sora' trick on me?" he pouted with slumped shoulders. Riku laughed at this, then looked towards the sky while basking in the sunshine. Hearing Haruka get up from his spot he looked over to see him climbing the tree and plucking the star shaped fruit, he wondered what he was going to use it for. He came back down and sat, he looked it over for a few moments before glancing at where Sora was, now at the dock, then put the fruit in the plastic bag. He got back up again and stretched, moaning in delight when his back popped. "Now then, you said tidus was practicing his sword swinging?" he asked while glancing down at Riku with a smirk.

"Yup." he said popping the 'P', his eyes wandered to his shirtless chest briefly before looking at him with a raised brow. "Shouldn't you get dressed first?" Haruka only dismissed him with a wave of his hand before diving back into the water and swam towards the shore. Intent on getting to tidus to teach I'm a lesson.


	3. Chapter 3

**the amount of times i had to re-write this chapter was ridiculous. so i kinda gave up after the eighth time.**

**Thats when i realized that, wait for it, i made this story as a little project on the side for when i have writers block. and this was suppose to be one of my non-stressing inducing story! so why am i working so hard on it to the point that i've re-written it EIGHT TIMES?!**

**oi viey.**

**so, ugh, stop stressing over it...relaaaaaaaax~.**

* * *

Intrusion: strange day.

"He took your boat again, didn't he?" waka said as he strolled over towards a groaning tidus, who was face down on the sand, and Haruka. The latter of the two was sitting on top of the first, twirling around the rod tidus used. Haruka gave a nod as he used the rod to tap tidus's head, waka tutted as he went over and knelt in front of him. "I told ya he wouldn't 'av taken it well~" he laughed as tidus lifted his head and frowned at him. "Aya, thats gotta hurt." he said while looking at the scrapes and bruise on his right cheek.

"I think he broke something." tidus whined, Haruka rolled his eyes as he dug into his pockets and fished out tidus's extendable fishing-rod. He then threw it in front of him, tidus looked at it and groaned. "AWW! MY FISHING-ROD!" waka laughed as he stood back up.

"I have told you time and time again, 'Don't take my boat without my permission.' but you never seem to learn your lesson." Haruka sighed out. He then whacked his head again out of boredom as he looked over to see Sora walking over, making Haruka stand up immediately to go over towards his beloved brother. He tossed tidus' weapon back to him, hearing it connect to hi head with a yelp, before ruffling soras hair playfully. "Sora, come to see me beat tidus for taking my boat again?"

"he took your boat again?" Sora questioned as Haruka nodded. Sora rolled his eyes as he looked down at tidus with a raised brow. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

"'parently not since he took Haruka's boat" waka commented with a chuckle as tidus got up while rubbing his head. Sora sighed with a smile before looking at waka.

"Hey, waka! Wanna fight? Already beat sophie a few times." he asked cheerfully while getting out his wooden sword. Waka grinned as he nodded as he tossed his ball up and down. Haruka sighed as he watched his brother and waka go a bit further down the beach. He thought about watching them fight, but then decided not to. So he walked past them, dodged a stray ball that waka threw, and headed towards the door that lead to the other side of the island. As he walked he thought about the package he received earlier today, with Terra's wooden keyblade. Who could have sent him that? And how did they know he knew Terra? And wasn't that locked away in a chest in Never Land?

"...I have a bad feeling about this." he mumbled to himself as he reached the other side. He didn't bother taking the bridge to the other side since it was falling apart, he'll just end up falling into the water then curse everything besides his brother. He reached the little beach where their raft was grounded on. "Hn, now lets see what they've done to you." he mused as he went up to the raft and inspected it. He admitted that Sora was not the best when it came to building things, or assembling them. Haruka found a few badly nailed in boards that wouldn't hold, so he redid them. Other then that it seemed fine. "Hm, he got better." he said in approval before yawning and laying down to take a nap in the sun.

* * *

_"Haruka," a teen voice said, drawing the attention of a crying younger Haruka. "Haruka, You have to stay here for a bit. Okay?"_

_ "W-Why can't I go with you guy's?" he asked desperately with a sob. The blond teenager sighed while wiping a tear away. "W-Where did Terra and aqua go?"_

_ "They had to do some things for master." he answered with a lie. He couldn't actually tell Haruka the real reason._

_ "For father?" Haruka asked and received a nod. "B-But I can fight the Unversed too! You all know I can!" he insisted._

_ "Haruka, you can't. I know you probably could, but I can't risk it. I don't want you to get hurt, because if you ever did then I don't know what I would do."The teen sigh. "Haru, you're like the little brother I never had. So please, stay here. If not for master of the others, then at least for me." he asked, he waited as Haruka looked at the ground for a moment. Then nodded making him smile and ruffle Haruka's head. Getting up, the teen shook his head and turned towards the two other older teenager's waiting patiently behind him._

_ "Cya guy's. I'll come back to visit." he said as a blue haired teen came over and picked Haruka up. He had a sleeveless blue coat on that had a crescent moon on his left chest, white pants and black dress shoes._

_ "you better! Now that we know that you're Haru's bro." the other with red gravity defying hair spoke up. He had a yellow striped bandana on with an orange coat over a white tank-top. Tan cargo pants with red sneakers. "Better come back , because if you make Haruka cry then I'll go and hunt you down, got It memorized?" the first teen just sighed with a chuckle._

_ "Ven." Haruka sniffed, "Promise you'll come back? Promise you won't forget leave me?"_

_ Ven just smiled and nodded his head while petting Haruka's. "I promise Haruka. Me, Terra and Aqua will be back before you know it. We'll go back to our world and play whatever you want. Alright?" Haruka smiled and nodded as Ven tapped his shoulder that had armor on it. A bright light flashed, blinding the bluenette and redhead along with the youngest for a moment. When they opened their eyes as Ven was already flying away to the next world._

_ "hn. What do you want to do Haruka?" the blue haired one asked. But found that Haruka looked ready to cry again. "Hey, cheer up. He'll be back before you know it."_

_ "yeah! And he'll defiantly keep his word. After all, I did threaten him."_

_ "I don't think it was very effective since he's already beaten you before." the other sighed and muttered under his breath. "So I'll ask again. Do you want to do something? Or are you hungry? Anything you want today, just name it."_

_ "...a-anything?" Haruka asked meekly._

_ "Anything." the two replied in union._

_ "...Ice-cream?" he suggested. The red head nodded in agreement eagerly._

_ "Alright, I'll get you some ice-cream."_

_ "WHOOO~! YEAH ICE-CREAM'S ON ISA!"_

_ "I'm only buying Haruka's, not yours Lea."_

_ "Awwww~! NO fair!"_

_ "Haruka doesn't have any munny."_

_ "I don't either!"_

_ "What the-" Isa stopped and looked at Haruka. "Haru, cover your ears." Haruka nodded and did as told, then Isa looked back at lea. "What the HELL did you spend it on?!"_

_ "I was making an investment on wishes over at the wishing well...and I spent the rest on improving my weapons." Lea said. Isa sighed at his friends action's, looking up to the sky as if asking 'why-god?-why-did-you-have-to-put-him-with-me?'. Haruka laughed at the expression of utter shame on Isa's face._

_ "So, can we get the ice-cream now?" Haruka asked as all three started to walk away. Isa nodded. "So, how do you know Ven?" he questioned._

_ "Lea challenged him to a fight and lost." Isa deadpanned while looking accusingly at said person. Lea looked offended by what was said._

_ "And can you guess what he said to me haru?" lea asked while jabbing his thumb at his supposed friend. When Haruka shook his head lea continued with a obviously fake sad look. "he said I put an big 'L' on my forehead for: Lame, laughable, Loser, and all these other hurtful things! Cruel right? What a meaner!" Haruka giggled as Isa rolled his eyes._

_ "'Meaner'?" Isa asked, "Is that what you REALLY just said? How original." he drawled out with a shake of his head and started to walk faster away from his friend._

_ "Wha-? OI!"_

_ "Haruka, we don't know that buffoon over there-"_

_ "IM NOT A MONKEY!"_

_ "-so don't talk to it. Don't look at it. Don't touch it or you'll get its stupidity." Isa listed as they rounded a corner with Haruka who was laughing the whole time. He knew this was how Isa showed his affection, so he had no worries. Lea was running after them now, when Isa noticed he started to run as well to get away from the strange thing following the teen and child._

* * *

Haruka woke up after that. He kept his eyes shut as he sighed. _'…..you lied Ventus...you never came back.'_ none of them had come back for him. He had waited weeks for ventus's return, but it was clear that he was never coming back. So he gave up on hoping, his father never even visited afterward. He concluded that he was abandoned in radiant garden because no one seem to have wanted him anymore. He became aware of his surroundings when he heard a pair of footsteps coming towards him. He waited and when the person was close enough he quickly grabbed their ankle and pulled making them fall onto their back with a grunt. He quickly rolled on top of whoever it was, grabbed their wrists and pinned them above their head.

"You know, if this is what happens when I go looking for you, then I don't think I want to anymore..." Riku said with a groan from under Haruka.

"You should have just called me out." he defended himself with a shrug. Riku only scoffed at that and look very uncomfortable. Haruka on the other hand was still on top of him and was currently braiding riku's hair, after he let go of course, without a care in the world out of boredom. Riku frowned at this and was thinking of pushing him off, but found that he kinda liked the feeling of Haruka straddling him. Sighing Riku decided to grab haru's cheeks and started to pull, making faces on the usual stoic one. He snickered while squishing his face together.

"You make such stupid face's." Riku commented. Haru only rolled his eyes as him, and when riku's thumb got close to his mouth, Haruka nipped him. This made Riku stop and raise a brow at him. "You're resorting to biting. Really? What are you, Sora? Doesn't even hurt." seeming offended that it didn't hurt, Haruka stopped braiding his hair and grabbed his wrist again then bit it. "Oi! Don't bite me!" Riku complained as he tried to pry Haruka from his wrist. When that didn't work he grasped Haruka's shoulder and rolled over, making Haruka let go of his wrist, so he was now on top with Haruka bellow him. Riku would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy the pouting face his friend was making underneath him. In fact he could say it was adorable. "What? Are you pouting?" he teased.

"hmp." Haruka said as he looked to the side. "...I'm not pouting..." he mumbled with a frown. Riku started laughing as Haruka halfheartedly glared at him. "you know you'll get wrinkles between your eyebrows if you continue doing that."

"...I will not."

"Yes, you will."

"And why would I care? I'm not a girl."

"Really? You could have fooled me."

"If anyone has the girlish face, then its you Riku."

"I do NOT have a girlish face!"

"Yes, you do."

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"NOT!"

"TO!"

"YOU'RE ACTING LIKE A CHILD!"

"SO ARE YOU! WHATS YOUR POINT?!"

"I'M OLDER THEN YOU!"

"WE'RE THE SAME GODDAM AGE!"

"A WHOLE MONTH OLDER! SO RESPECT YOUR ELDERS!"

"YOU CAN'T PULL THAT CARD OUT ON ME! AND SCREW RESPECTING YOUR ELDERS! YOU NEVER DO, YOU HYPOCRITE!"

by this time they were both starring into each-others eyes. The sound of the waves could be heard along with the gull's. After a few moments they broke out laughing. Riku rolling off of Haruka and laying next to him. As Haruka covered his eyes to block out the sun while laughing.

"s-so -cough- why did you come to find me?" Haruka asked with a chuckle.

"hmmmm...I don't remember..." Riku admitted as he tapped his chin. "...but I feel like it was important?" he mused for a few moment as he looked to the sky. Haruka yawned besides him and shrugged.

"Maybe it wasn't important." he suggested.

"hmm...yeah your probably right." he sighed, "Neh, Haruka?"

"hn?"

"Have you remembered anything yet? From before you arrived on the beach?" he questioned. The doctor that night had questioned him about what happened to him to get that scar. Haruka replied that he had no idea how he got the scar and only said 'Unversed' since it was the only word that came to mind. It was clear that he had amnesia, so Riku has been trying to help Haruka remember things from his past. He didn't know that Haruka didn't actually need the help since he never forgot anything.

"...Nope. And I don't care."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"Because its me. What do you expect?" he answered with a shrug as he looked up into the sky, watching a cloud float by lazily.

"Do you ever wish that you could go back?" Riku questioned as he yawned. He was honestly curious as to what world Haruka came from. He had theory's of what it would be like, maybe the sky was different, maybe there was no water or no land, maybe they were advanced beyond this world, or maybe they lived in the past.

"Not at all." he answered, "Why would I? It's not like I'll remember anything. And if I had family then they probably forgot about me. Same with friends." Riku hummed in response.

Having nothing else to say, the two teens started to drift off into sleep. The sun was starting to set as the breeze started to cool off from its warm temperature.

"HEY~!"

Haruka opened his eyes to see Sora running over to them. Grinning Haruka sat up right, and waited for his brother to arrive. When he did Riku was awake and looked like he was remembering something. "Sup, Sora."

"Riku!" Sora whined as he pouted, making Haruka quirk a brow. "I sent you to get Haru an hour ago! I was waiting at the tree like an idiot all by myself!" Riku did an 'oh! Right!' as he chuckled.

"Whoops~ must have slipped my mind." he chuckled as Sora puffed his cheeks out.

"Sora, you look like a squirrel doing that." Haruka pointed out while getting up and poking his cheek's. This just made Sora blush and pout more. Haruka chuckled as he pulled in his brothers cheek's, despite the complaining coming from said brother, for a bit before helping Riku up. "Hn, so what exactly did you want, Sora?"

"I wanted-...uhm..." Sora started with a smile that soon faded into a thoughtful look, he crossed his arms while cocking his head to the side in thought. "hmmmm...what was it?" he mused while squeezing his eyes shut as he tried to remember.

"you forgot." the other two deadpanned him.

"I-I DID NOT!" he defended himself, "I just stored it away for later and didn't know where I filed it in my brain!"

"Thats called forgetting, Sora." Riku sighed out with a shake of his head.

"Wasn't important, was it?" Haruka teased with a smile as he threw an arm around both Sora's and Riku's shoulder, then stared to walk back to the main island.


End file.
